I Dream of A Deceased Sister
by Massinvader
Summary: Early in the morning, Edith awakens after a nightmare about her older sister. One Shot, Rated T for character death. OCxEdith and Agnes. Excerpt from "Hard Wind and Family."


**Ok, first things first, I do not own Despicable Me. It is owned/produced by illumination.**

**NOTE: For those of you who are confused, August and Agnes are separate girls. August first seen in my first despicable me fanfic.**

**(Thanks to Artemis Zodiac for giving me a heads up! Appreciate it.) **

**I actually had this dream myself the other night, and I was wondering on how it would have impacted Edith if it was at the right time. This is supposed to be in "Hard wind and Family" but I thought it would be nice to keep it separate. Please review and read "Dancing With the Tides"!**

**-Mass**

**The Dream**

One night, I woke up from a nightmare. These were normal; however, this one disturbed me a great deal. I got up that night, threw on my robe, and then I walked to the kitchen to make myself some coffee. It was early in the morning….

As I put the beans in the grinder, I can only imagine what it would be like if my dream came true. More like nightmare to be exact. I set my hands on the counter and leave them there as I zone out for a second. Ever since I woke up, my thoughts have been speeding at over a million miles an hour. I've _had_dreams like _this_before…I'm a villain, that's partially why. Maybe I should talk to-

"Hey, you ok?" I turned around to see whose voice that was. It was August peaking around the corner. She might have guessed something was wrong because I _never_get up this early, but there was. I pull my robe together in the front to hide my garments and scars.

"Just a bad dream August…" I said to my sister. Getting older never was that much fun; experiencing new things and all, having these horrible dreams about Margo every night. Anyways…August and Agnes are sleeping over at the base tonight since they were already in town. I look over at the couch to where Agnes is sleeping. She's grasping the pillow she's resting her head on and her hair is in her face.

"About Agnes..." August says quietly. "Well, Margo, mainly…" I say hesitantly. I didn't want to think about her very much anymore. She's _still_ gone.

"Do you mind if I-'' I already know what she's going to ask, so I nod. She then takes a seat on the counter and looks me dead in the eyes.

"It was about how Margo died but it's different then how she did…"

_Dream Sequence_

_I sit perched on a rooftop looking for the yellow, mechanical glider. As it swoops down I hear Margo's voice shouting at me in….a happy tone. I jump and grab it, and off we go. I notice a city around us…a city in the clouds, a flying fortress lined with pyramids at the bottom. Complex pyramids that shift their architecture on the inside. They are tight mazes, each with a bottomless pit in a random place. We near a pyramid and fly inside, twirling around with an abstract trail of multi-colored jet fuel following close behind. I looked behind us and saw the pyramid close. I panic and look back at Margo but she wasn't there anymore. The glider then crashed into the side of a wall and I tumbled to the floor. With Margo nowhere in sight, I got up and yelled her name. Margo! MARGO! I cry. I then notice a pit that is dark like a black hole. I can't even__see into__it._

_Next thing I know, I am at a store looking for Agnes. She is shopping with friends, looking for dresses. She turns to look at me and then back to her friend for another suggestion. I say: Agnes…._

_She doesn't respond. Agnes…._

_Again, no response. AGNES!_

_What?_

_She's gone…._

"And that's how I remember it. It was so vivid and as clear as I can see you right here and now." I say quietly. I look over at Agnes once more to see that she is now turned around with her back facing us. She must have moved in her sleep.

August sighs. "That's really interesting. I _still_can't believe Margo is gone though. Makes me wonder what we could have done differently." She says.

"You mean what _I _could've done differently?" I ask her blatantly. She shrugs.

I begin to hear the birds start to chirp outside, and the morning light now starts to shine through the large windows in the warehouse. I take a sip from my coffee and set it down gently.

"All in due time, Perkins _will_pay." I say. I go to shake Agnes awake and walk to my room to get dressed.

Agnes looks at August and smiles.

Maybe the dream wouldn't have been so horrible if Margo were still here….

**Thanks for reading! I know this is a very short one-shot, but it was an actual dream I had the other night. It kind of got me thinking how Edith would have been impacted by it herself, so I threw it into the middle of "Hard Wind and Family"** Please review!


End file.
